Mine
by Tezzino
Summary: Akutsu finds Atobe in a rather compromising positing. AkutsuAtobe


So, this pairing may need a little explaining on how I came across it. I was browsing random pairings, had clicked Atobe and closed my eyes to pick a random character. It turned out to be Akutsu. There was _no_ fanfictions with them, not surprised by that one, really, so I decided it'd be fun to write one myself. And on a side-note, this is the shortest M-rated fic I've ever written. And I'm not sure what I think of this one at all.

Given that I have notes on the Cold War and Jalta & Potsdam at the top part of the pages where I wrote this originally, it was a while since I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I own PoT just as much as I own the song "Ore no namae de yobare", that Yuuta sings. I just play with both, like remaking the lyrics to "Aniki ga baka, taking the unnecessarily long way" But seriously, my aniki is an idiot. Not that I will ever deny that I am one myself.

This is one hell of a crack pairing, but Atobe could go with practically anyone in the series. Though I do prefer Akutsu with either _D-D-Dan (desu)!_ or _Soko no Sengoku-san!_. :)

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Akutsu asked the boy in front of him. Even though his voice sounded displeased, his teeth were bared into a grin at the uncomfortably-looking male.  
"How would ore-sama know?" Atobe growled, trying very hard to move, which proved not to be very easy. He was currently stuck to the bed, arms hooked above his head with a pair of handcuffs connecting his wrists close together, bare legs tied so that heels rested uncomfortably against his ass, pressing calf and the back of his thigh together by the help of ropes, a blindfold covering his eyes.

He didn't like not having control over his own body, not one bit, and being in such a vulnerable position in front of someone, was beyond humiliating.

And he didn't appreciate the stares he could _feel_ he was receiving right now, either. It made him uneasy. He squirmed in his restraints. The only thing he managed with that was worsening the burns on his legs and wrists with the friction. His thoughts went to Oshitari and Gakuto. Damn him for actually agreeing to- whatever he had agreed to, he couldn't seem to remember. They had clearly planned this.

He didn't see or hear when Akutsu came over to the bed, but all of a sudden he felt the mattress dip at the added weight next to his thigh. He yelped indignantly when a firm hand grabbed his hair, yanking his head forward.  
"Then let's do the best of the situation."  
Atobe hesitated. "Untie me?"  
He could practically hear the grin on the larger's lips when he spoke. "No."

All coherent answers stuck in his throat as the grayhaired male assaulted his neck and throat. A moan escaped his lips and his legs twitched. Akutsu pulled Atobe's shirt up, bunching it up by his wrists when it couldn't get past the handcuffs. He pinched a nipple while sucking and biting down the smooth skin of the Hyoutei-buchou's chest, making Atobe suck in a breath quickly in surprise. "What do you think you're doi-aah!"  
His words drowned in a loud moan of pained pleasure that he didn't know he was capable of doing, when his legs were spread and Akutsu pushed two slippery fingers inside him. _'When did he lubricate them?'_ Atobe wondered with a clouded mind. He was quick to adjust to the intrution, many times more sensitive and responsive in this vulnerable state, robbed of one sense making the others all the more intense. When Akutsu inserted a third finger he had the silverhaired boy writhing and whimpering beneath him. Akutsu smirked and curved his fingers, making Atobe's back arch as he gasped at the sensation when Akutsu's fingers brushed against his prostate.

A mewl of protest escaped the smaller when Akutsu removed his fingers. He was quieted by a mouth on his own, locking in a hungry and lustfilled kiss that left Atobe breathless.

It all happened too fast. Suddenly the chain connecting his wrists were not hooked above his head anymore, but they fell behind his back as he was pushed face-down into the pillow. Akutsu pulled him so he laid on his knees, calf and thigh still tied tightly together, ass poking into the air.  
His brain didn't register the new intrusion until all of Akutsu's cock was fully inside him.  
He blushed at the degrading position, but soon forgetting it when the larger boy started to thrust into him, far from gently. Atobe moaned as his prostate was hit hard repeatedly, making sparks light behind his eyelids.

Akutsu bore his fingers into the milky white hips, sure to leave marks, as he thrusted harder into the smaller teen.  
"I'm- I'm-" Atobe was too induced to make any coherent words beyond that, even forgetting the 'ore-sama' as he neared the edge. With a loud moan, clenching of fists and curling of toes, he came, Akutsu still thrusting into him until he too reached climax.  
The orgasms left them breathless and Akutsu pulled out of Atobe with something akin to a grunt and laid down on his back, looking at the grayhaired boy who was still in the same position, sweaty and panting, cum leaking from his ass. He felt the beginning of a new arousal and leaned over to whisper in Atobe's ear.

_"You're all mine."_


End file.
